


Somnophilia

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	Somnophilia

Stiles sighed annoyed as he plopped down on the bed, glancing over at his father who was unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I can’t believe you keep refusing to do it!” The young boy huffed and pulled the blanket on himself, however only till his nose so he would be able to watch his father strip out of his clothes. 

“Of course I won’t do it! It’s wrong on so many levels.” 

“Tell me what’s so wrong about it, because just from the thought of it I become totally aroused.” The brunette boy rolled his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“It’s wrong, because somnophilia is just bad, I mean it’s practically raping. Even if you say so you want it, you’ll be still asleep while I’d…ah no, I really won’t do it, like ever. We went along all kinds of kinks you have son, but this one would be too much for me.” The sheriff said while he folded his shirt onto the chair before he’d have started taking of his pants. 

“Pfff.” Stiles frowned and crossed his arms, however still held his curious big eyes on his father taking his pants off licking his lips as he felt the bulge forming in his own pants. “Fine dad, but you know what? If you won’t do this for me then from now on nothing will happen between us.” 

“Yeah, like you’d be able to bear not having sex for more than one day, kiddo.” 

“I’m popular enough among boys to find someone for my needs.” Stiles said grinning how he saw the jealousy appearing on his father’s face. “There are plenty of tough and handsome guys in the lacrosse team.” He grinned as he saw he was now testing his father’s patience. “My milkshake brings all the boys to the ya…”

“Stiles!” Stiles’ father eventually lost his patience when his son began to sing that song teasingly not wanting to hear more of his cheeky teasing. “Alright, fine, we can do this, but only for this time, then I’m not doing it again.”

“Awww thanks daddy.” Stiles grinned mischievously and pressed a kiss onto his father’s cheek. “It’ll be so good you’ll see.”

“I only know that I’ve already regretted saying yes.” The older male sighed and adjusted the pillow under his head. 

“Well you better do it. I didn’t sleep for the last two days so I wouldn’t wake up quickly when it’d start….uh I better sleep now.” Stiles said as just thinking about it what was about to happen in the morning made him half hard. “Goodnight daddy.”

“Goodnight son.” He leaned in to press a kiss onto Stiles’ already open mouth as he was falling asleep within seconds, like he usually did when he was really tired. His father stayed awake for a little longer hesitating about actually doing what Stiles wanted him to, but eventually as he thought about how badly Stiles wanted it and he knew how stubborn his son was so it was better to do what he asked for. 

However Stiles’ father was unsure he’d be able to do it, like not just in mind but physically, but there wasn’t any need to worry because Stiles was so delicious even when he was asleep. His father looked at his son’s nice round bum in his pyjama pants then his mole covered waist which could be seen due to his t-shirt rolled up till his shoulder blades, a smile crept up on the sheriff’s face as he looked at Stiles’ open mouth, dribbling as he was snorting quietly. After the older male pushed the whole blanket away, he reached out to stroke Stiles’ arse cheeks with his hands, feeling the sudden erection in his own underwear. He knew he had to be careful and quiet not to wake up the sweetly sleeping teenage boy, so he slowly began to pull the boy’s pyjama pants down all the way, then tossed it onto the floor along with his own black boxer. Stiles’ father’s thick cock twitched from his son’s bare arse, and couldn’t wait to thrust his cock in it. He lowered down, carefully pulling Stiles’ legs a bit apart as the boy was lying on his chest. “Beautiful.” His father mumbled quietly, pulling the boy’s arse cheeks apart as he licked along the boy’s arse crack, looking up as Stiles made a little moan but he was still snorting. His father held onto his arse cheeks while he began to lick his pink hole, feeling it new how the boy was moveless, somehow it began to turn him on, so much that he couldn’t wait any longer, he felt like a teenager again with the needy erection he had and with a soft thrust he pushed his dripping cock inside his son’s hole. He held his eyes down on his pretty boy’s ass how perfectly his cock fit inside his warm hole. His dad groaned as quiet as it was possible hearing sometimes the sweetest moans from Stiles but he was still asleep and with few more thrusts his father bit onto his own fist to muffle his groan as he came deep inside Stiles, leaning onto the mattress as he tried to catch up his breath before he pulled his cock out of his son. He shifted back as Stiles just moved being in the belief that he was about to wake up now, but the boy just turned onto his back, continuing to snort cutely. His father’s eyes ran onto the boy’s soft cock however some pre cum was glistening on the other’s dark pubic hair, smiling to himself that Stiles eventhough was asleep must have enjoyed how he just fucked him. While his dad was still trying to catch his breath he stared with lust at his son’s gorgeous body, Stiles’ pale delicate skin covered all over with cute moles. His beautiful long eyelashes and pink full lips, right then he looked like a Sleeping Beauty to his father. He eventually bent lower pressing few kisses onto the boy’s nipples, seeing immediately how goosebumps ran along the other’s sensitive skin, before he’d have continued lower his dad leaned up and pressed a small kiss onto Stiles’ open mouth, crawling lower where he held his boy’s cock in his hand and began to suck on the top of it, hearing now some whimpering coming from Stiles, but he was still sleeping, completely moveless only his hip was jerking time to time out of reflex. His father was sucking him deep, tasting how good Stiles felt, till his son became fully erect in his mouth, he reached lower to wrap his hand around his big erection. He remembered before Stiles he even left weeks out without touching himself and since he was with his son, he could come several times a day. He pulled his head away a little to press some kisses onto Stiles’ delicious inner thighs while he was jerking himself off in a fast pace, eventually pushing his cock back into the juicy hole of his son after he lifted his legs up a bit by his ankles, thrusting in deep for a few minutes before he pulled his throbbing dick out and crawled closer to Stiles, just watching his beautiful face as his father was wanking himself, feeling so aroused from the thought he came into his son’s hole while he was asleep, that his tight hole was filled now with his come. He panted moving his hand faster now before he rested the tip of his wet cock at Stiles lower lip, groaning as he began to come with fat loads into the boy’s open mouth, around halfway, Stiles grimaced and quickly wiped his mouth, rolling moody away on his side, his father’s body still trembling from the intense orgasm, but eventually lowered his head down to press a kiss onto his son’s cute pouty flushed cheek. However once Stiles rubbed his eyes open and recognized the familiar taste on his tongue he grinned rolling onto his back, biting onto his lower lip as he felt the wetness inside his hole and the sexy view of his naked father. 

“Hmmm good morning daddy.” Stiles said on his little sleepy voice stretching, before he looked down at his own half hardness. “I want to suck you off dad.”

“I’m afraid you won’t get anything out of me kiddo for a while.” The sheriff said still panting as his son’s thin hands began to fondle his hairy thighs. 

“Nahhh, don’t be a mood killer dad…three times won’t be that much.”

“At my age, it is.”

“Gosh stop with that. I have the hottest dad in the whole town and I bet in the whole world, I’m sure you can come for your dirty come whore son.” Stiles grinned as he leaned down to his father’s dick and licked along its side, grinning against it how he made his father to groan now loudly. Once Stiles began to deepthroat his dad’s cock, he moaned against his dick, feeling his father’s finger being pressed inside his own needy hole. “More…daddy please.” Stiles stopped for a second before he pressed his wet mouth back around the older male’s dick, sucking him off deep. He felt how his dad pushed two more fingers inside his hole, he knew so well where was it exactly perfect to touch him. Stiles closed his eyes down once his father began to thrust up against his throat, he loved when he was doing that, he loved to be dominated like that by his daddy. He moaned against his father’s dick when he came without even touching himself thanks to how his father kept pushing his fingers against his prostate. The boy rested for a few seconds before he continued to suck his dad off now more eagerly, he looked up into his father’s eyes knowing the eye contact meant a lot to his dad, it having its effect as his father just seconds after that came deep down against his son’s throat. 

“Even though you said you think it’s wrong and you won’t do it again you must have liked it, coming in my ass then my mouth while I was fast asleep, dad.” Stiles smirked as he snuggled up to his dad. “Does this mean we can do it maybe again?” He asked while he began to stroke his father’s chest.

“I think I’d not get bored of it even if we’d do this every single morning.”

“Wow, I’m really really really happy you think so…um…so can we move on to the ninth kink on my list?” Stiles asked with a smirk as he picked up the long paper with tiny words written all over it.


End file.
